


Hurl Into The Moment Like I'm Standing At The Edge

by teenuviel1227



Series: Commissions July-August 2018 [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT3, Polyamory, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: When Brian sees Jae, the love of his college life, the one who got away, at their college reunion and Jae is married to Wonpil, seemingly settled down, he doesn’t quite expect the kind of opportunity that he gets to try again, but with a twist. Or the one where Jae and Wonpil are married--and are willing to give Brian a try.





	1. Just One More Step, I Could Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinlicious/gifts).



> This is a commission for Meredith. Thank you for commissioning this and going through all of the trouble. I hope you and your friend enjoy this. :) 
> 
> I still have two more slots for commissions. You can check the info here: https://twitter.com/teenuviel1227/status/1016158507526000643

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brian sees Jae for the first time in years.

As far as Brian Kang is concerned, college had been his One Great Misadventure, a detour that his life he had taken purely by coincidence (a scholarship, nothing better to do)--lucky happenstance that managed to fly him across the ocean, get him into YouTube which lead to him being discovered and getting the record deal that’s basically opened the doors to his entire musical career. There weren’t a lot of people that he stayed in touch with from back then--mostly because they’d all taken different career paths, and almost all of his current friends (well, the closest ones: Sungjin, Dowoon) were people he’d met after, at the label. Aside from his bestfriend Terry, there was only one other person over the years that made him think back on college fondly, made  him want to wind back the clock: Jae, his roommate who Brian had been pretty much in love with for the four years that they’d lived together. 

Even now, ten years since graduation, Brian can still remember exactly how he’d felt the day that he’d tried (and failed) to tell Jae how he felt, just two days before their commencement exercises. In a way, back then, everything was in flux: the seasons, the semester, their room that had been unchanged for the better part of four years now littered with boxes and cans of paint, plastic lining the floors. 

Tomorrow, moving out. The day after, graduation. 

The whole thing made Brian sad despite the fact that for the past four years he’d been counting down to graduation--now that he’s here, at the cusp of it he isn’t quite sure how to feel about it; he’d taken his time taking his posters down, wanting to keep them up and relish their familiarity if only for a few more days. Nonetheless, both of them decided to keep their college rituals going for as long as they could and so they were goofing off as usual: a typical Friday night in, both of them gorging on pizza (half of it cheese-less for Jae’s benefit, the other half nearly an inch thick with cheese for Brian) and chinese food (no toppings, on account of Jae’s allergies) while they sat sprawled on the sofa, watching old sitcoms. They sat back to back, Jae draped on the couch, his hair tickling the back of Brian’s nape as he sat up, scooping chinese food into his mouth with a badly designed spork, the takeout container propped up against his knees which he held to his chest. 

“Dude. I swear to god, they should just make up their minds,” Brian said, rolling his eyes as on screen, Ross and Rachel broke up again for the nth time. “If you like someone, you either stick with them or you don’t.” 

Jae snorted, shrugged. “Sometimes it isn’t that easy though.” 

Brian leaned back against Jae, wondering if now was the time to pause the DVD, to speak up.

Jae let out a soft laugh as Brian’s hair tickled the back of his nape. “Your hair’s getting long.” 

“Yeah,” Brian said, smiling, reaching a hand out for a slice of pizza.. “I’ll cut it after graduation. We need one last long-haired photograph. Me with the shaggy hair, you with the crazy bangs.”

“You got it.” Jae reached over, plucked a cheesy slice from the box and dipped the tip slowly into Brian’s mouth. “Nom.” 

Brian grinned, biting at the tip before taking the slice from Jae, Brian’s fingertips tingling where they touched. 

“Thanks.”

There was something about Jae that always made Brian feel at home, comfortable, despite the fact that his heart would pound a mile a minute every time they touched, everytime Jae said anything mildly flirty or intimate. There was something languid, laid back about him despite his bouts of anxiety, despite his fits of night terrors and sleeptalking. 

On screen, a laugh track was playing, but Brian, as much as he loved the show, wasn’t paying attention. He had bigger problems: for one thing, the fact that after four years of keeping his mouth shut, of wanting to say something but never working up the courage to do it, he might actually, well, do it. 

“Jae?"

“Mmmm?” 

Brian hit pause on the DVD. Jae sat up, turned to face Brian, his eyebrows raised in concern. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “I just--” 

“--yeah?”

Brian felt his cheeks burn, felt his heart skip at the way that Jae was looking at him--and then his thoughts snagged on something: caught on the part of him that wondered whether confessing was worth it now that they were graduating, wondering if it wasn’t better to save the friendship, to keep things going the way they were going (if he’d known back then that they wouldn’t keep in touch, he would’ve risked it all, would’ve poured his heart out). 

He opened his mouth to say something and then closes it again. 

Jae waved a hand in front of his face. “Earth to BriBri.” 

“Sorry,” Brian said. “You wanna watch something else? Ross and Rachel are pissing me off.” 

“Sure,” Jae said. “Anime?”

“Definitely.” 

  
  


Somehow, Brian had thought that the years would sand his feelings down, would blunt the edges; he’d thought that by the time that he saw Jae again, all of things that he’d felt would become something that he could laugh at, that he would look at Jae and no longer remember how it felt to be swept away by those eyes, those lips, that laugh--but by some twist of fate, when Brian finally spots Jae at the alumni homecoming, finally catches a glimpse of that messy dark hair, the glasses that catch the light, the feeling is exactly the same: the storm in his stomach starts to kick up, his pulse starts to race. Jae turns around, spots him, eyes growing wide, eyebrows shooting into his hairline--and Jae smiles, pushing through the crowd to get to him. 

“Brian.” Jae leans in, gives him a hug, puts his arms around Brian. Their cheeks brush against each other, Jae’s hair tickling the lobe of Brian’s ear. 

“Jae.” Brian marvels at how, after all these years, Jae still smells like vanilla. The scent of his perfume takes him back--to that night, to the place in time when they saw each other everyday. “How’ve you been? It’s been a billion years!” 

“Let me tell you something, BriBri. You fucking suck at keeping in touch.”

Brian feels himself swoon at the nickname, feels a part of him already asking questions, already looking into the future: is he single? Would there be hope to try now? Is it too late? He tries to catch a glimpse of Jae’s left hand but it’s tucked into his coat pocket. 

_ Damn it.  _

“Sorry,” Brian says, suddenly ashamed at having given into that part of him that wanted to run away, wanted to escape from the part of him that wanted to get over Jae. “I’ve got no excuses--”

“--well,” Jae says, grinning. “I can’t expect  _ the _ YoungK to spare his old college roommate a call now that he’s famous--”

“--oh please,” Brian retorts, rolling his eyes. “Mr. Lobbyist For The UN can you not give me that crap right now?” 

Jae laughs. “Touche. You here with anyone?”

Brian feels hope blossom in his chest. “Nope. Stag, as per usual. You?”

“Oh--as a matter of fact--” and in that moment, a handsome man with the most beautiful eyes that Brian has ever seen, his eyebrows sharp, his jaw square but the smile on his face secretive, gentle somehow, comes up to them, handing Jae a flute of champagne before his arm looping around Jae’s waist. “--this is my husband, Wonpil. Pirrie, this is Brian, my college roomie. I think I’ve mentioned him a couple of times.”

“Oh,” Brian says, reaching out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

He studies Wonpil and his heart starts to sink: he’s gorgeous, the kind of guy that Brian himself would’ve probably have had a crush on if he’d met him at a bar or a gig.  _ Of course Jae would marry Prince Charming.  _

“Nice to meet you too,” Wonpil says, taking Brian’s hand and shaking it. “You guys want to sit together?”

Brian nods, trying to ignore the way that Wonpil’s hand lingers in his a beat too long. 


	2. I'm Fallin', Fallin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonpil and Jae ask Brian a very interesting question.

“So that was him, huh?” Wonpil asks, moving the covers over and climbing into bed with Jae later that night. 

“Yup,” Jae says, grinning as he takes his glasses off, puts them by the bedside table. He grins, leans back on against the pillows and thinks back on the day that they’d had. For Jae, college wasn’t the best of times: sure, it was fun, but mostly having to be in cloistered, rigid social situations stressed him out. His favorite thing about college had less to do with college itself and a lot to do with his favorite person: the thing he loved most was his and Brian’s dorm room, which felt like home, was hanging out and goofing off with Brian, was as a matter of fact, Brian himself. There was something about Brian that made Jae feel both extremely uneasy--this first thing he knew had to do with those killer eyes that seemed to see right through him, with those broad shoulders that he’d always longed to hold onto in a throes of passion, with that mouth that was so good at singing, at slurping noodles with so much so that Jae had often wondered what  _ else _ it was good at--and the most comfortable that he’d ever felt. With Brian, he’d always felt like he would be safe. And he hadn’t felt that again until he’d met Wonpil--all easy smiles and manic bouts of hilarity, gentleness tempered by the bull-headedness with which he pursued all of the things that he was passionate about. “What a guy, right?” 

Wonpil grins, turns on his side to look at Jae. Jae’s cheeks are flushed crimson and Wonpil knows that it’s because he’s thinking Brian. “Were you guys able to talk after we had lunch?” 

Jae nods, the blush across his cheeks deepening. 

He grins, thinking back to earlier that day, as he and Brian sat on the old University bleachers. Wonpil had gone off with some of the other husbands to check out some real estate, some proposals and perks that the University was offering its alumni. He and Brian, both only there because of each other, decided to go on a walk around the University. And as they walked the path lined with green, flourishing trees, making their way toward the bleachers, for a moment everything felt the way that it had back then: both of them laughing at stupid things, both of them poking fun at one another. 

As they plopped down onto the bleachers, both of them took a moment to appreciate the green field, the brick-red track that ran around its perimeter, the smell of newly cut grass, the sky blue and the clouds bright above them. 

“Jae?” Brian asked in that careful tone that Jae had remembered hearing once before, on that last night of before moving out of their shared dorm room. He’d sensed even back then that Brian was going to say something important, had something big weighing on his mind--even back then, he’d had a sneaking suspicion as to what that was, but he’d pushed the thought back. If Brian wasn’t ready to say, then Jae wasn’t going to force him to.

Jae grinned, leaning back so that his and Brian’s shoulders brushed against each other. “Are you actually going to tell me what it is you want to say this time?”

Brian’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, eyes growing wide. “I--”

“--let me do it, then,” Jae said, grinning at how red Brian’s cheeks were. “I was in love with you for four years, pretty much. Had the biggest fucking crush.”

“Jesus,” Brian said, then, wringing his hands in that way that Jae knew meant he was nervous. He bit back a smile but found himself grinning nonetheless. “Yeah, me too. I mean. I was pretty much toast a couple of hours after you moved in. You just  _ had _ me.”

Jae sighed, clapped Brian on the back. “Why didn’t you ever say anything? I mean--that night when we were watching Friends--”

“--I wanted to,” Brian said, meeting Jae’s gaze. “I wanted to so badly. But it was so hard. I didn’t know how to find the words. I got nervous. I started thinking about the consequences, about losing the friendship, all that kinda stuff.” 

“Ironic isn’t it,” Jae said, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. “I mean--we didn’t stay in touch anyway.” 

Brian grinned. “It’s kinda nice to get it out there now, though. I mean even if that kind of thing could never happen anymore.”

“Right,” Jae said, nodding, thinking about Wonpil and their different escapades over the years: guys, girls, friends and strangers that they’d asked into their bed, that they’d loved together, who they’d shared between them. His heart skipped a beat. He glanced at Brian.  _ I’ll have to talk to Wonpil about that.  _ “I--give me your number, won’t you? I mean, I’d like to keep in touch if you’re not averse to that.”

“Not at all.” Brian smiled. He dug into his pants pocket, pulled out his own mobile phone and handed it Jae. “Give me yours too.” 

“Do you think he’d be game?” Wonpil asks, now, in their bedroom, playing with one of the buttons on Jae’s pajama top. “I mean. If you two aren’t comfortable, I could always just hang back--at first, anyway--you know how I get--and Brian. I mean. Wow, Brian. I have to admit, babe, you’ve got pretty good taste--”

“--I’d never want to do it without you,” Jae says, pulling Wonpil in close, knowing that Wonpil was both generous to a fault  and extremely jealous--part of why their dynamic just  _ worked.  _ “Are  _ you  _ interested in him? I mean. Would you be okay with that? Be honest with me. Don’t think about it as giving me an opportunity I’d lost, just think of it as one of our regular things.” 

“Stop overthinking. You know I never do anything I don’t want to--more so do  _ someone  _ I don’t want to.” Wonpil grins, watches panic flit across Jae’s face. 

“Jeez, Pil--it’s a first day, we’re not going to strap him to one of the chairs in the study and dick him down--”

Wonpil bursts out laughing. “--it was an  _ expression-- _ ”

“--just clarifiying because I mean. We  _ have  _ done that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wonpil says, trying but being unable to hide his excitement under a veil of nonchalance. “I’ve gotten attached to the idea now. Call him.”

 

 

The phone rings exactly thrice before Brian picks up. Jae hits the Speaker button. 

“Hello?”

“Bri?”

“Jae? Why do you sound far away?”

“Oh. Um. Well. You’re on speaker.”

“Right,” Brian says, clearing his throat. “Uhhh sorry. Can I ask why? Are you guys alright?”

“Yeah,” Jae says carefully, meeting Wonpil’s eye. “So there’s something that I didn’t tell you earlier. About me and Pil.” 

“Uh-huh?”

“We--have an _ arrangement _ . Um. An understanding. You know some people just work better  _ with  _ other people in the mix?”

“Yeah…?”

“Yeah,” Jae says, grappling for the words. “So basically, Wonpil and I, while we love each other, we also--are very open to--”

“--we’re poly,” Wonpil says casually, studying his nails. “And we’re asking if you’d like to come date us.”

“Jesus Christ,” Brian says.

Jae’s face is red. “Yeah. Um. What Pil said.” 

“Christ,” Brian says again. 

“Well,” Wonpil says. “I’ve never known any permutation of Jesus mentioned as a response to that to mean  _ no _ , but we’re going to have to get a clear answer from you, BriBri. Ambiguity isn’t the best way to go with these things, as I’m sure you understand.”

“Right,” Brian says carefully. “I mean. Yeah. Sure. Yeah, I’m game.”


	3. Nothing’s Gonna Wake Me Now, I’m A Slave To The Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jae, Brian, and Wonpil have the time of their lives.

Brian’s heart is pounding. Jae and Wonpil have pulled out all the stops: have cooked dinner, prepared a good selection of wine, have put on really good music in the background. Their townhouse is small but well-furnished, understated but elegant. Brian likes the way that it feels, likes the way that the place has photographs of them in frames sitting on the piano, on the mantle in the living room, likes the way that the sofa is clean but looks lived in--so unlike his own minimalist apartment which, for all its modernity, lacks something of a human touch, lacks a kind of warmth that Brian’s craved since college. Something about Jae and Wonpil’s house reminds him of his and Jae’s dorm room--except cleaner, except grown up.

Brian’s worn a crisp white shirt tucked into a pair of solid blue denims. And despite the fact that the air conditioning is turned on, he finds himself sweating anyway, finds himself warm from the booze and the conversation, the thought of where this could go, of what could follow in the months to come.

It wasn’t just a second chance with Jae, it’s a second shot at love--because the thing Brian realizes as the night goes on is that he’s developed a kind of crush on Wonpil too: it isn’t just that he’s gorgeous (something about those eyes, about the way that his lips curl up into a small smile whenever he talks about things that he’s proud of, something in the way that his hair is swept up and off his forehead, his black turtleneck setting off the golden glow of his skin), it’s also that _listened._ Although he was playful and liked to make a lot of naughty jokes, liked to kid around about a lot of things, there was also something very sincere about him, something sweet, something that made Brian feel comfortable even if he’d only known him for a short while.

As crazy as life could get, as crazy as life on the road could be or has been for him over the years--Brian’s had his share of parties, of different encounters with different types of people--he’s never been involved in something quite like this. Never anything where he _cared_ what people thought of him, never anything with someone who he’d loved as much as he loved Jae--and someone who the person he’d loved was currently in love with.

The night goes by fast and slow all at once: one moment, they’re laughing over a work anecdote of Wonpil’s (he has his own business, a chain of restaurants downtown), one minute Jae is telling an old story about back in college when he and Brian had broken into the school’s pool and gone skinny dipping, both of them trying not to look at each other albeit very, very desperately wanting to. And the next moment, the dinner’s all gone. The next thing that they know, Wonpil is taking a box of fresh cigars in from his study, is opening a fresh bottle of wine and gesturing toward the balcony.

“Do you guys want to have a nightcap?”

“Sure,” Brian says, following him.

Jae grins, falls into step with him and puts an arm around him. The contact makes Brian’s stomach flip. He’d dreamt of this kind of contact before, had always relished the thought, the fantasy of it--had, in a way, already let go of the possibility of it coming through. Jae whispers softly against the shell of his ear.

“You doing alright?”

“Yeah,” Brian says, grinning as they step out onto the balcony. “I’m a bit nervous, though. I--I haven’t been on a real date in ages and now it’s like _bam_ double-date--”

Wonpil overhears as he’s setting the wine and the glasses, the cigars on the table.

“--that’s alright. It’s normal. I think most people get terrified of the whole thing but we’re pretty chill, I promise. I guess people think it’s going to be more complicated because you’re dealing with a whole other person’s feelings but in a way, it’s all just as weird as you make it.”  

Jae leans back against the railing of the balcony and watches the two of them, wonders what he did in a past life to get so lucky. There’s something about the way that they look together--Wonpil’s frame gentle, gazelle-like and lithe, Brian’s frame broader, wider, more solid--that lights a kind of fire in him, brings together both of the traits that he’d found most attractive in both of the people he found the most gorgeous in the whole world. He watches as Wonpil pours Brian a glass of wine, as their fingertips touch when Wonpil hands Brian the glass. He watches the way that Brian half-smirks at Wonpil’s joke--that small tell that he had whenever he was flirting, whenever he was turning it on.

“Is there anything about it in particular that scares you?” Jae asks, walking toward Brian and leaning on his shoulder, letting his nose skim the skin of Brian’s cheek, knowing very well that he’s fishing for answers, knowing that he’s just looking for an excuse to move things forward--not by much, not by more than Brian is willing to go.

Brian blushes a deep crimson. “Well. I mean. I suppose I’m a little bit intimidated about the whole--you know--”

Wonpil grins, sets down the glass of wine he’s poured for himself. He sidles up to Brian, lets the tips of their noses brush together. “You mean--this?”

Brian nods, at a loss for words. “Yeah.”

Wonpil nods slowly, not breaking eye contact. “I see.”

Slowly, Wonpil puts a hand softly against Brian’s chest before leaning in to kiss him--softly, slowly, tentatively, as if asking a question, his tongue softly running along the inside of Brian’s lip, asking for entrance. Brian parts his lips, welcomes the feeling of Wonpil’s tongue against his own: wet and slick and warm. By the time they pull away, Brian is breathless.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Wonpil asks softly.

“It wasn’t bad at all,” Brian whispers, his heart pounding.

“And the great thing about all of it,” Jae says softly, tilting Brian’s chin toward him, pulling him close enough so that his breath ghosts over Brian’s lips. “Is that there’s always more where that came from.”

With that, Jae kisses Brian soft and slow and both of them feel each other keen, give into the moment, sigh into it--the moment that they’d both been waiting for for so long, the kiss that both of them had held in reverence for years and years. Brian finds Jae’s hands softly ruffling the hair at his nape, feels Wonpil’s fingers slowly lacing themselves with his, squeezing slow as Wonpil plants a soft kiss on his temples.

When they pull away, all of them can’t stop smiling. Brian watches both Wonpil and Jae--the wind ruffling through their hair, their lips kiss-swollen, their cheeks crimson.

Jae steps forward, takes his glass of wine and holds it up.

“To the nights to come.”

Wonpil grins, takes his own glass and raises it too. “I’ll drink to that.”

Brian follows suit.

“Cheers.”


End file.
